


Steven McGarrett: Not Safe For Work

by thatweirdplantlady



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, and then it turned into mcdanno, danny is a girl in this???, go figure, i guess they're just on my mind a lot, i uh, was writing something else (the stuff in italics at the beginning)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatweirdplantlady/pseuds/thatweirdplantlady
Summary: Danny is trying her absolute best not to let Steve catch onto the fact that his mere presence is driving her up a wall of Sexual Frustration. The problem is, Steve is as stubborn as they c*m. Come*! SO. She, uh, probably won't succeed.





	1. Danny has never thought about sex once in her life, stg

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first mcdanno fic and if you look at my bookmarks, you may uh be able to tell that i love them together????, so i don't really have their voices down but i started writing something and then i just couldn't stop picturing it as steve and danny so here it is. i'm working on the second chapter now. i'm hoping for three (????) chapters. we'll see. this is gonna be the shortest part, i think, and the next one will be the set up and the third will be 100% smut probably. idk idk
> 
> much love if you got this far, and if you didn't bless you 
> 
> also i absolutely did the bare minimum BARE MINIMUM of editing so if you see a mistake, tell me, and i might correct it might not who knows

_“This,” her breath hitched as he shifted forward in his, their, chair, “is making it, ahh, a little,” she squeezed her hands where they rested on his thighs right above his knees and in front of where her own thighs rested on his, feeling him tense and shift again, “er, hard, to focus on-”_

_“Baby,” Steve interrupted, hands on her hips, grinding her down further onto his cock before moving his right hand forward to touch where they were connected. He rubbed his fingers in her wetness there and lightly trailed his fingers up to her clit, rubbing circles with increasing pressure against her hard nub._

_She leaned forward, pressing her ass back and squeezing around his cock, shifting to get more pressure on her clit and inside at just the right angle, “Steve, Steve, please, Steven- ahh, please, lemme cum, lemme-”_

_Steve pressed his left hand against her lower back, keeping her pinned, “Danny, you need to finish your paperwork.”_

_Danny tried to grind down again and looked over her shoulder, “What? Steven, what are you talking about?”_

_His face started to grow hazy. In fact, the whole room seemed to be suddenly out of focus, or maybe it had never been in focus?_

_Steve started shaking her shoulder, saying, “Danny, come on, Danny-”_

Danny’s head shot up from her desk, and Steve leaned back, smirking, but did not take his hand off her shoulder, “You alright, Danno?” Oh God, she’d just had a sex dream about her boss. And he was touching her. Okay, okay, the touching was normal, no need to freak out.

She blinked, once, twice, and then several times, shaking her head. Absolutely- absolutely she was decidedly not alright. “Yes, I feel great. Everything’s fine- fantastic.”

She cleared her throat, affecting an unaffected look, “The only thing that would make this precise moment better, my friend, would be if you filled out all your own paperwork.”

Steve’s smug, smirking, asshole-ish face somehow got even smuggier. Smugger. More smug. “I did do my own paperwork, Danno. Got it handed in and approved,” he glanced down at the paperwork she had been not-drooling on, “apparently, even before you did yours.”

It seemed like she was in the clear. She probably hadn’t said his name out loud. Anyway, she’s sure she had outgrown sleep-talking (never mind that everytime Grace climbs into bed with her in the middle of the night, she is woken up the next morning to Grace’s laughing voice sharing whatever ridiculous things she had said in her sleep). “Well, moment made, you’ve impressed even me,” but she can’t let that jab go, not really, “But, if I had been awake for the duration, I would have absolutely had mine signed, sealed, and delivered before yours, so don’t go getting too cocky about your procedural prowess.” Cocky, cock. God. Her cheeks felt warm, and for the millionth time she wondered why she was punished with skin that no matter how tan she had gotten in these past few months, almost a year now, refused to stop turning cherry tomato red at the slightest whiff of embarrassment.

Steve raised his eyebrows, face growing concerned as he rubbed- god, he was rubbing her shoulder, “Listen, this case took a lot out of all us, so how about you head home and get some rest. The paperwork can wait.”

Danny massaged her temple and capitulated, “Yeah, I could use some sleep before whatever clusterfuck of a case lands in our laps next.” Don’t think about his lap. Any laps. Damn.

Steve leaned a little closer to Danny, and why did he still have his hand on her shoulder while he stood their next to her desk chair?

“Danny do you have a fever? You seem flushed.”

Danny scrambled up, seat almost falling over, dislodging his hand, “No, no, it’s just, ah, a little warm in here. It’s probably from napping. Where my face was,” she made a complicated gesture towards the desk and miming sleep, “you know, laying there.”

She backed further away from him, and he crossed his arms, frowning, “Well, it probably doesn’t help that you insist on wearing full button downs and, you know, those pants in this heat.”

Danny scrunched her brow, motioning to said outfit, “My professional attire is a closed case, buddy, no need for further discussion. How many times are we going to have this conversation before you accept that? Also ‘those pants’? Their called ‘slacks’, and they are also not up for debate. I don’t complain about your clothes -”

Steve scoffed, “You do, too! At every chance you get, you-”

Danny rolled her eyes, gathering her stuff and moving towards the door, “I don’t have time for this. I’m tired, I’m going home. I’ll see you later.”

Steve trailed after her, hands in pockets and head hanging, looking at her balefully every now and then, as if he was bothered by an unfinished, fledgling argument. He probably was.

She made it to the 5-0 doors and said, “I’ll see you tomorrow for surfing, all right?”

Steve’s face lit up, “Yeah! I’ll get our boards and swing by to pick you up in the truck.”

“You trying to over compensate for something with that monstrosity of a vehicle, Steven?” Danny tossed over shoulder, expecting a laugh or outrage in return. And, hand to God, she needed a better brain-to-mouth filter. She was working on it, she was.

As she glanced back, she caught the confident gleam in his eye and the way he tilted his head ever-so-slightly, “Nope. I don’t have anything that needs compensating for, Danno.”

_And, there’s that to think about._


	2. Surf Buddies: Defined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny go to the beach, talk about things (ish), and then head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't edit, sorry!! hopefully the final chapter will be finished and up tomorrow or the day after!

Danny leaned against her apartment door waiting for Steve to pull up in his monstrosity of a truck. She turned her face up to the sun, for once enjoying its heat.

She wasn’t exactly the biggest fan of sleeping alone. It always seemed colder, even during the impossibly warm nights on Oahu. But, the sun warmed up her cold skin, and it was harder to feel lonely now that she had a growing ohana. Not that she’d be telling Steve any of these things anytime soon, but even with inappropriate wet dreams of her boss, she was more relaxed and comfortable and _loved_ here than she had felt for a long time.

Her warm, lovely thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a beast pulling up to the complex and honking, which was “Unnecessary, Steven! I am right the fuck here, you can see me. I am in plain sight.”

Steve leaned out of the window, grinning, “Sorry, Danno, you’re just so little that I couldn’t see you over the railing.”

Danny stomped down the stairs, “I’m going to ignore that because I am in a good mood and have no desire to argue with you right now.”

Danny scrambled up into the cab of the truck, tucking her hair behind her ears and waited for Steve to put the car in gear.

He didn’t.

Danny turned to find him staring at her, looking like he had spaced out. “Hey, Commander Crazy, what’s the hold up?”

Steve faced forward, both hands firmly planted at 10 and 2. He looked at her again out of the corner of his eye, face blank.

“What’s with the face, buddy? We gonna be leaving anytime soon?”

Steve blinked several times before putting the car into gear and heading to their favorite spot, “Yeah, yeah, fine, we’re going.”

Danny leaned back into her seat still facing Steve, flipping her sunglasses up onto her head. “You’d tell me if you were having an off day, though, right?” She rested her hand on his, frankly ridiculously large, bicep. “That’s what friends, partners,” she waved her other hand around, “and, uh, ohana, you know, are for.”

Steve nodded, swallowing, “Yeah, ‘m fine, Danno. I’d tell you if I wasn’t.”

Danny faced forward, squinting a little, flipping her sunglasses back down, “Is this about the shirt I’m wearing?”

Steve spluttered, “No! What are you-”

“Cause, you left it at my place when you were there to pester me while I fixed the sink-”

“_You_ fixed the sink? I fixed that sink, Danny, and-”

“So, it’s not my fault that you left your shirt-"

“You called me over there in the first place-”

“After you took it off, in what I can only presume-”

“Because you called me, _crying_, about it-”

“Is part of your crusade for nudist’s rights or whatever- Watch the fucking road!”

Steve swerved to miss the dog scampering across the lane, jerking the car back and correcting it. Danny took a deep breath and tried her hardest not to yell, “_You_ are going to get us fucking killed before we even make it to the goddamn beach with the shark infested waters that is already enough of a death trap for one day, you absolute animal.”

She took another deep breath while Steve rolled his eyes, “And _by the way_, I wasn’t crying on the phone when I called you-”

Steve smirked, “Except you were.”

“_Wasn’t_. That’s beside the point. The point is,” she poked him in the arm, “I couldn’t find my cover up, so I just threw this on.”

Steve looked at her, squinting his eyes. “Are you wearing pants?”

Danny gave him a sunny smile, “Why, Steven? You’re always telling me I need to embrace Hawaii and relax a little, so this is me, being chill. With no pants.”

Steve’s face went blank as he glanced down at where the hem of the navy t-shirt rested mid-thigh on Danny, and Danny rolled her eyes, “What, what is it? I’ve got my suit on so why should it matter? We’re about to go get in the water anyways, so I’m not going to add a piece of clothing that’ll just be left in the sand to get dirty.”

And there was aneurysm face, “Steven, am I going to have to call Kono to get her to give you a not-so-gentle reminder about not commenting on female friends’ clothing?”

“No! Don’t, just don’t call Kono, everything’s fine, I’m just trying to find a parking spot.”

The parking lot was mostly empty, but whatever. Steve was often unexplainable and incomprehensible. Better to ignore the crazy.

Steve and Danny lay back on their towels, relaxing and drying off in the sun.

“Time for you to pay up.”

Steve turned his head to glare, “You didn’t win.”

Danny laced her fingers behind her head, absolutely sure of herself. “Oh, contraire, my good sir, you will find I absolutely did win.”

Steve sat up abruptly, staring down at her, “You didn’t, and even if you did, how are you gonna prove it, huh?”

Danny looked over to their left, “You see Mamo? I told Mamo that he needed to keep an eye on us, to keep track of how many waves we each caught. So, if you wanna contest my win, you can take it up with him.”

“When did you have time to talk to Mamo without me?”

“When you were wandering around and flirting, you goof.”

Steven ‘I have resting aneurysm face’ McGarrett said, “I was _not_ flirting, Danno. I was simply securing our spot on the beach.”

Danny sat up, motioning at the nearly empty beach, “You mean this prime piece of real estate that everyone is fighting for? This spot?”

“Yes, I’m glad you see my point.”

“Just go buy me my shaved ice, and you can check with Mamo to make sure I won it fair and square, you giant man-baby.”

Steve snatched his wallet up in a huff and walked away.

Danny leaned back on her hands, keeping her eyes on Steve’s retreating body. At least their friendly competition had been a good distraction from the way he looked in those black boardshort. They seemed to cling to everything, which did nothing to stop her fantasies.

A shadow moved to block out the warm sun heating her body, and Danny looked up to into the face of a vaguely familiar handsome and smiling man say, “Howzit, Detective Williams! Nice to see you out on the beach.”

Danny stood up to shake his hand, “Nice to see you, too,” _it was on the tip of her tongue_, “Officer Kamaka.” Whew. No need to make 5-0 and HPD relations any worse.

“Call me, Makoa.”

Danny let go of his hand, “Then call me, Danny, please.”

He briefly glanced down at her body, before pointing at her surfboard, “You caught some serious waves, Danny. I’m impressed. You’re almost kama’aina, now.”

At least someone recognized her prowess, “Thank you, I am getting better, but it helps when I’ve got some incentive.”

Makoa leaned a little closer, with a smile and wink, “Yeah? Like, what kind of incentive?”

Danny pointed over her shoulder, trying to hold back an eye-roll, “Commander McGarrett and I compete to see who has to buy the other one shaved ice and dinner, so I’m relishing the chance to make him pay for a change.”

“Hey, if you ever want a change of pace, you can always come hang out at our bar near the palace,” he looked down at his feet for a moment, “I know a lot of those guys were hard on you when you first got here, but I hope there’s no hard feelings now. You guys do good work,” he said, looking back at her, “You’re a good detective.”

Danny flushed a little at the unexpected peace offering and compliment. “Er,” She cleared her throat, “Thank you, Makoa. That, uh, means a lot to me.”

He smiled wide, again, and darted a glance over her shoulder before shoving a scrap of paper into her hands. “Look, if things ever don’t work out, you can call me up and we can surf sometime.”

Danny accepted the piece of paper as he jogged away and threw up a quick shaka.

“That was weird.”

Steve tapped her arm with her shaved ice cup, “What was weird, who was that?”

Danny shook her head slightly, sitting down to enjoy her shaved ice, “Officer Kamaka, he’s been our back up a couple times recently, I think."

Steve stared off after him, “Did he ask you out? Is he bothering you or something? Do you need me to talk to him?”

She poked Steve’s leg, “Sit down and enjoy your shaved ice. And no, to all three. I wouldn’t have said yes if he did.”

Danny continues to munch on her shaved ice, relishing the free, deliciously cool flavor. Steve sat down, his thigh brushing hers. But, he didn’t touch his shaved ice.

“Babe, why are you looming?”

His head tilted down trying to catch her eyes, “Why wouldn’t you have said yes?”

Danny froze. She had a hundred reasons, but she couldn’t seem to think of a single one as Steve’s eyes darted to her lips, and she ran her tongue along where the cherry flavoring had stained them.

“He’s a good looking guy, D,” Steve leaned closer, absently brushed Danny’s hair off her shoulder with the hand closest to her and settled it there, “And you’re always saying it’s hard to meet people ‘cause we’re so busy. So why wouldn’t you say yes?”

“Are we, uh,” Danny swallowed, briefly closing her eyes and continued whispering as Steve rubbed his calloused thumb back and forth, “Are we really gonna do this now?”

Steve searched her face, looking briefly back out at the water, then zeroed back in on her eyes. Danny couldn’t get a read on his expression. “Unless you don’t want to.”

Danny closed her eyes, cheeks hot, ears ringing, “Babe, I didn’t know-” she drew in another breath trying to push down the overwhelming feeling of hope. “I mean, uh, what, what exactly is _this_?” she continued softly.

Steve’s hand moved up her shoulder to softly cup cheek, thumb brushing across her cheekbone. “This is me wanting to take you home,” she exhaled sharply, cherry flavored breath brushing across his mouth, “and keep you there, for as long as you’ll stay.” She opened her eyes only to see love and hope and _want_ in his eyes.

He continued, “And if you don’t want that or you decide to leave, or it’s too soon,” he rested his forehead against hers, “it’ll be fine because you’re not gonna leave _here_.”

Danny leaned back, “How do you know I’m not gonna leave, huh? What if, what if something happens with Grace and I have go?”

Steve shook his head, smiling, “If Richard and Stacey try to get Grace to move off the island again, you have the governor of Hawaii to back you up. You’ve got the team. You’ve got me.” He softly kissed her forehead, “This is your home now. It doesn’t take a detective to see how you fit in here. Danno, you beat me in our surfing competition. Hell, the fact that we _have _a surfing competition.”

Danny, ready to question him and full of ‘what-if’s, flopped back onto their shared blanket, covering her face with her hands.

Steve huffed and poked her side. “You okay down there?”

She mumbled into her palms, and Steve straddled her waist to lean over and slowly peel her hands away, before threading his fingers through them and pinning them next to her head.

“This is not making me any less overwhelmed, Steven. And we are on a public beach.”

“Tell me if you want this, Danno.”

Danny took a fortifying breath and looked into his eyes, “I have some conditions.”

Steve nodded, good-naturedly, “Naturally.”

“We have to talk, about real shit, okay? I, uh, tend to yell and bluster and don’t always deal with the core issue. I don’t want that to wreck us. And, you know, you’re not like you were two years ago, but we gotta be open with each other. Honest, about how we feel. Okay? I don’t wanna ruin a good thing I have here. 

Steve leaned down to ghost his lips over hers. “Done. Anything else?”

Danny shifted her hips up a little, into the cradle of his legs and pressed against his increasingly hard length, “Um, I’m sure I’ll think of other stuff later, but I’m having a uh, _hard_, time focusing right now,” she squirmed some more, “wanna, uh, wanna go home?”

“Why are you so tense?” Steve says as he fiddles with the radio.

“I’m just worried-”

“About us?”

“No, I’m, uh, worried that you’re gonna somehow find the song Afternoon Delight on the radio, and then say something about this being an afternoon delight, and then, unfortunately, I will have to stab you, and then I’ll never get to have sex with you,” Danny said, all in one breath.

“Who says the stabbing is going to kill me?” Steve replied, looking vaguely incredulous at the thought.

“Steve-”

“I was trained to withstand great pain, I think I can make it through a stab wound to make sure you get what you want, Danny-”

“Steve, that is- I don’t have time to unpack all of that right now, but please for the love of God never sleep with someone who stabs you, God, that’s like a basic rule, Steven.”

“I don’t plan on sleeping with anyone else, Danny, so unless you stab me we’re not going to have a problem,” he said, as he continued to look for a radio station.

“Look, can you just let me pick the music, it would make me feel a lot better-”

“No, I’m looking for something specific.”

“Wait, please tell me it’s not aftern-” Danny went extremely still.

“It is-” And she lunged for the car door, while Steve cursed and swerved, hitting the child lock.

Steve yelled, “NOT afternoon delight, you can’t just launch yourself out of a moving vehicle, Danny!”

“Well, you launch yourself out of moving vehicles with alarming frequency, so don’t go get all high and mi-”

“I was trained-”

“OH MY GOD THANK GOD WE’RE HERE LET ME OUT PLEASE.”

Steve laughed, “No, I won’t.”

Danny crossed her arms, “Fine! No sex, now I’m just gonna die, miserable in this car, orgasm-less.”

“We could have sex in the car.”

“No.”

“Fine,” Steve rolled his eyes and unlocked the doors.

Danny refused to move from her seat, partially due to nerves and also to annoy Steve. Steve walked around and yanked open her door. He leaned over to unbuckle her, and while he was pulling back, he tugged her along and threw her over his shoulder.

“Neanderthal,” she coughed out.

“Well, now that I know you like my looming and my general behavior, I don’t see why you have to resist and act like you don’t,” Steve tossed out as he unlocked the front door.

“Cause, I’m a grown woman, a mother, and a professional.”

“And? I’m a grown man, and I like to pull your pigtails?”

“God, can we go inside already. Your shoulder is going to permanently damage my spleen.”

He walked in and kicked the door closed behind them, and let her slide down his chest until her feet touched the ground. He gently pushed her back into the door, crowding into her space, cupping her cheek, looming.

“Whatever you want, Danny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! pls comment, kudos, subscribe, etc. it soothes my weary bones


	3. Dreams Do Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello my outline for this was literally just the word sex and I absolutely did not edit it AT ALL. i cannot stress this enough. also i am very, very, very sorry that this took 85 years to finish, but i was able to finish it as i listened to 'living proof' by camila cabello on repeat so Thank You for the music (@abba)
> 
> bless hope you enjoy

She swallowed thickly, tilting her head back to look into his terrifyingly sincere eyes. “Take me to bed, Steven.”

Steve ran his hands down her arms to her hands, pulling them up to wrap around his neck, and then he pulled her closer into him, kissing her nose softly, then lips. They slowly explored each other, tongues moving together and kisses getting longer. His hands on her ass pulled her up onto her toes, and he moved back, lips parted and eyes blinking heavily, his voice rough and said, “Hop up, Danny.” And she did, his hands helping her as they pulled her thighs up around his hips, tucking her closely against his growing erection. They moved up the stairs. Danny hid her face in his neck, sucking behind his ear, moving around until she found the spot that made him murmur her name in pleasure.

“Danny,” he said when they had reached his bedroom.

She dragged her eyes up to his, feeling her heart moving faster and her stomach swoop at the burning look in his eyes. He kept walking towards the bed and gently laid her on it, following her down, while looking into her eyes, making a blush rise up onto Danny’s face.

“Danny,” he exhaled. “One day, I’m gonna fuck you while you wear that Navy shirt of mine.” He pressed a firm kiss to her lips, arms boxing her in, “but, I wanna see all of you now.”

He sat back on his heels to pull his own shirt over his head, and she rushed to do the same, flinging it off the side. He ran his palms down her sides and pulled at the strings keeping her top together. Danny wiggled, tired of Steve taking his time, and said, “If you don’t hurry up, then I’m going to take care of business myself.”

Steve’s goofy face grinned back at her, “Patience, Danno.” But he must have understood her need to move things along, because he hurried to rid them both of the last remnants of their clothes.

Danny pushed at him until he rolled over onto his back so that she could straddle him and continue her crusade to learn everything she could about Steve McGarrett’s mouth. After long moments of hands in semi-appropriate places, Steve shifted them again so that he could hover over her, moving down her body kissing, caressing, torturously slow, then licking into her, exploring with his hands and fingers. It was slow and sloppy and wonderful. It kept her on the edge, but Steve was intentionally not going fast enough to get her off.

Eventually, Danny pulled at his hair and said, “C’mon, babe, we got forever to learn how to get really good at sex together, but I, personally, would like to get fucked very, very soon or I might combust, and then what are you gonna do? You’ll have no work partner, _and_ you’ll probably die from grief, which doesn’t bode well for-”

“Danny,” Steve huffed. “If I fuck you, will you stop talking so much?”

Danny raised an eyebrow, “I guess you’ll just have to try and see, Commander.”

Steve grunted, jerking against her. Danny decided to file that away for future use because she did not have time to discuss Steve’s particular kinks, not when she was so close to getting him in her.

Steve leaned over her to get a condom out of the bedside table, and she took it from him rolling it down his cock quickly.

He leaned over her, and he pushed her right leg up so it was in the crook of his right elbow as he propped up on his left forearm, and he ground his dick against her wetness and pressed another firm kiss to her lips before adjusting and pushing in slowly, letting her adjust to his girth. They started to move together, and Danny began to moan and mutter Steve’s name. They pushed together and pulled apart, exchanging messy kisses until Steve stilled, coming as he breathed out, “Danny.” And before he pulled out he ground down into her again, reaching his hand down to rub at her clit until she jerked softly, head turned sharply to the side as she held onto his shoulders, squeezing him through the intensity of her own orgasm.

As they lay there in bed, Danny thought of a million questions and concerns about things changing at work, when would they tell Grace, what would happen if Richard tried to move Grace, how quickly did Steve want to move, what if they messed up the best partnership she had ever had with sex, what if-

“Danny,” Steve murmured into her hair. “Stop thinkin’ so loud.”

Danny wiggled around so that they were still tangled in each other but she could see his face. “I have some legitimate concerns, Steven, things we need to talk about and figure out-”

“And we will,” he said, brushing his hand through her shoulder length, sun-lightened blonde hair, “We’ll figure it out together.”

Danny settled somewhat at that thought, “But-”

Steve kissed her again, “I’m in this for the long haul, D. I’m not gonna bail on us.”

Danny’s stomach swooped at the intensity in his eyes, “Babe, I- me, too. I’m in this for the long haul.”

Steve tucked her under his chin, pulling the sheet up over them, getting ready for a little afternoon napping cuddles. “We can figure the details out later.”

Danny snorted as she closed her eyes, settling against Steve’s chest, “That sounds like a typical Steve McGarrett plan.”

Later, when they finally made it downstairs to order pizza, he sat at the table while she puttered around brewing coffee. He watched her with a nearly predatory gleam in his eyes, tracking her movement, until she noticed, rolling her eyes at him as she brought over two mugs for them, setting them on the table. As soon as she did, Steve twisted her around, so they’re facing the same direction and pulled her into his lap. She breathed out, “oh my god.” Steve pulled her further back into him and started to mouth at her neck, slowly, then he shifted so that her legs fell to either side of his and she could feel the press of his erection.

“I had a dirty dream just like this.”

Steve grinned into her neck, biting gently, and the rasp of his whiskers sent a shiver down her spine.

“Yeah?”

She turned her head to capture his lips for a short, sweet kiss. “Yeah. You had a lot less clothes on, though.”

He stared at her, and then burst into a goofy smile and said, “Tell me how it went, and I’ll make all your dreams come true, Danny.”

And he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you!!! if you made it this far, im thinking about writing some more mcdanno (m/m not female danny, although maybe more of that later) to flex my old, weary writing fingers. we shall see. 
> 
> i did not read through this, i have almost zero memory of writing it so hopefully it is coherent and bearable, if not!! why did you finish????? no judgement, i, too, have read terrible fics when there is simply Nothing Left in the fandom to read. 
> 
> I have now yawned too many times, so i must go. hope you enjoyed. if you did, pls pls pls kudos, comments, etc. etc. bless you AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR

**Author's Note:**

> please, kudos, comment, subscribe if you like!!!!!!!! it's all deeply appreciated and will feed my malnourished ego. bless


End file.
